User talk:Yatanogarasu
For a time, I was banned, it said I could discuss the ban with an administrator. Hypothetically speaking, how exactly can one contact an administrator while banned? <--Kyuubikibakaizokudan (talk) 03:36, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Content Moderator Hello Yata! How are you doing? I have a request to make. I'd like to have User:Xilinoc promoted to a content moderator. He's been on the wiki a long time now and is one of the guys crucial in the updating of new chapters, mostly images. He's shown he is a trusted user at the time he was a chat mod and I for sure trust him. The powers would help him immensely as he is often involved in image management that requires alot of deleting. Only a crat can make someone content mod, so here I am requesting it to you. There's another thing that might need your attention. You might want to head to discord for that and just read everything in the admin-only group chat, or just contact me there. Hope to hear from you soon! Also what happened to your talk page..? Sincerely, 02:04, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Renaissance Character Hello, I wanted to let a admin know that I found another character in the Totto Land Arc in Chapter 846 when Smoothie was introduced. Her name is Renaissance and she was the woman who Smoothie squeezed the liquid out of. I'm writing this because I'm still new and for this wiki I haven't made a character page yet and don't want to screw anything up. I also have the Japanese & romanized name as well. MissVampy13 (talk) 06:22, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Design Dear Yatanogarasu, I had seen the One Piece Wiki's Wiki Activity and Live! Chat boxes in the Wiki Activity are customized, may you give me instructions, or the codes, on how to customize these wiki features? Because I wanna do the same to another wiki. Do help me with this small favour, thanks. :D 14:01, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Your Reply to my question Sorry, Yatanogarasu, I am still not really sure how to do it. Can you try to elaborate clearer? I tried to follow your steps, but one of the links you had listed linked me to a page that was a candidate for deletion . 08:01, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Help Needed with a Vandal Problem There is someone who continues to vandalize the Nami/Personality and Relationship section. Can you help undo everything he did and block him.Fliu (talk) 21:33, March 4, 2017 (UTC) :I agree and the new redirect needs to go because it is both inappropriate and unnecessary. -Adv193 (talk) 21:41, March 4, 2017 (UTC) ::Also the history logs that were done for that page prior to today are missing and need to be fixed. -Adv193 (talk) 22:22, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Hi there, I reopened the forum on Discord, this time, suggesting to close it down. I'd like to have your opinion on the whole thing, as an admin, so if you have time, could you please post on it? Thanks, either way! 21:20, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Straw Hat Pirates Gallery Hello Yatanogarasu. Since you helped me last time, I was wondering if you could please add the Firetank PIrates Portrait to the Straw Hat Pirates Gallery template into the allies section? Thank you. Rhavkin (talk) 12:40, March 9, 2017 (UTC) No pressure, work is much more important. And thank you again. Rhavkin (talk) 04:58, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Yatanogarasu we should merge the Buggy Pirates and Buggy and Alvida Alliance pages into the Buggy's Delivery page considering there the same group.--Robertg27 (talk) 03:08, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Chat Can you jump on chat for a minute? Need to talk about something. 00:33, March 19, 2017 (UTC) I think a few people might want to talk to you about this something. 00:40, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Random Curry Sorry I usually don't speak english so I probably misspoke but don't worry, the problem is solved and it's the most important ^^ ~Nefertari Vivi297733 Yatanogarasu when is it you will merge the Tightrope Walking Funan Bros page with the Buggy Pirates page. It's been more than a year sine your edit.--Robertg27 (talk) 06:26, April 19, 2017 (UTC) That includes the Superhuman Domingos and Acrobatic Fuwas pages.--Robertg27 (talk) 06:31, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Dear Yatanogarasu, given that it has been more than 17 years since the anime started and I do not know how to make a Navbox would not now be the right time to create standalone Navboxs for the various movies, specials, OVAs and non-canon(filler) arcs for One Piece considering that the MSchar Navibox is to big to understand. --Robertg27 (talk) 08:01, April 25, 2017 (UTC) About Wikia Hello! I came here as it's a large community on Wikia. As an active admin here, I think this topic on community central may be of your interest. Sorry to bother you. --TomCS (talk) 18:23, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Tierrie's admin rights helped us fix the main page slider, can you take away his admin rights? Seems like everyone forgot about it. 14:51, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Digital Color Manga images Would it be fine if I upload colored manga images for the character's pages? The images are from Jump's digital collection.-- 17:54, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Tabber Implementation Hi Yata! So the community voted to add full episodes to episode articles which will be done through special tabbers. I am going to need temporary content mod rights to do the task. It will take about a week max. AoD and Kage both already approved, however you're the one who can grant temp content mod rights. Thanks in advance 16:00, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Discussions User Block Hey Yata. So there's a user in Discussions (this place http://onepiece.wikia.com/d/f?sort=trending) who is violating multiple rules in Discussions and creating a very toxic environment there. The user in question is this person http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:WHITEBEARDPIRATES2 Normally AoD helps me out with Discussions, but he's busy for a while and Kage was unavailable and dude is still making harmful posts. I think a 2 week block at a minimum would be good since he's been banned before. Thanks 02:59, June 7, 2017 (UTC) :Alright. Thanks again for the help 03:13, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Cover Stories Yatanogarasu the references that cover the latter part of Solo Journey of Jinbe, Knight of the Sea, From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc and The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet when using the reference code cover only reference the chapter not the cover story please help or at least tell how to do it for the future.--Robertg27 (talk) 08:56, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Yes but where to look for help.--Robertg27 (talk) 23:57, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Discussions Users Socks Hey Yata. So there are a few socks that need to be banned as it violates Discussions Guidelines/Wiki policy as a whole. Ace Christian admitted to using 2 alternate accounts http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Heat_Hot_Ace and another one I'm still trying to find here http://imgur.com/fsvTy1R I don't think he knew it wasn't allowed so I think letting Ace Christian off with a warning would be good. Then there's obvious troll sock based on username/avi/comments the person has made so far http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Red_Supernova Thanks in advance 05:11, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Navibox ‎ Yo there. I'm not from around here but I love the series and this site in general. I'm here because I'd like to request for your permission to use/copy your Navibox for the Mahou Tsukai no Yome Wikia. Though I am not an admin, I'm wanna become a serious contributor to the site and the Wikia, in general, is in need of a lot of work and I noticed that the users over at the Nanatsu no Taizai Wikia had your template so I wanted to ask before doing anything without your knowledge or consent. So, would this be okay with you guys? [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 15:29, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Niji color scheme I'm debating on Niji's images with Kaido on Niji manga infobox page. Can you revert your deletion until that talk is over? Hopefully the image won't be a duplication by then. Rhavkin (talk) 05:58, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Hello Hi.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 13:22, July 14, 2017 (UTC) Excuse me, I wanted to ask if you can update Katakuri's page with some new information from the latest chapter. If its too much trouble I won't press the matter any further. (Kingdevo215 (talk) 16:46, August 7, 2017 (UTC)) Thanks Just wanted to say thanks for updating Katakuri's page.(Kingdevo215 (talk) 23:54, August 7, 2017 (UTC)) Request Hello, I was just wondering could you update Katakuri's relationship with the Straw Hats. I wanted to add that "he doesn't underestimate them as he insisted on staying on their ship to ambush them in case they escaped his mother." Its just a small edit and I really wanted to be added so could please put it there for me and I promise not cause trouble. (Kingdevo215 (talk) 06:08, August 9, 2017 (UTC)) Help Needed Concerning the editing of Episode 207 I believe there is a wiki user who is continuously vandalizing the episode 207 article. No matter how many times I undo this user's edits, this user keeps doing it.Fliu (talk) 16:54, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Hello again. Sorry to disturb you, but the user that has been vandalizing the Episode 207 page is apparently using different user names.Fliu (talk) 04:48, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Request Excuse me, I was wondering if you could please put Tamago in the Swordsmen page. I would do so but I don't know how without messing up the page.(Kingdevo215 (talk) 21:58, August 17, 2017 (UTC)) Aze1 I don't know what was wrong with that image but could you replace it with another one to show the event that Luffy ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 14:10, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Aze1 was one of the images you deleted early yesterday it showed Luffy eating the Gomu Gomu no Mi Fliu‎ and I were talking about it before putting it back.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 03:52, September 1, 2017 (UTC) I am not the one who uploaded it can't we ask Fliu or the original user to reupload it because I do not know where to find it.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 04:31, September 1, 2017 (UTC) I didn't watch the other special but I did see Episode of East Blue and I'm sure that image was from there.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 04:46, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Appearances, Bombs and Real World Look I've been to Wookieepedia and I don't know how this will affect how One Piece Wiki works but could we do what they do with Appearances and Sources so we can build up pages with few to little references and source material pages can list more than Characters they can also list Creatures, Events, Locations, Organizations, Titles, Sentient species, Vehicles, Vessels, Weapons, Technology and Miscellanea. After reading the recent chapter I think it is time to make a page on bombs seeing as there have been bombs from the beginning including suicide bombers like Hiluluk and Pedro or attempted suicide bombers like Dalton or that soldier from the Neptune Army (Chapter 631 (p. 8-9) Episode 551) we could use for the infobox the bomb seen with Mr. 7 and Miss Father's Day in the clock tower at the end of the Alabasta Saga. Lastly the real world links like Wikipedia can be outdated and changed by outside sources, I think it would be best to make pages of there own like Eiichiro Oda and cover information outside of but still related to the series for the Cast and Staff of One Piece.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 20:57, September 10, 2017 (UTC) hello so is is possible to unlock my ban thats been put by another admin 00:26, September 21, 2017 (UTC)thank u Affiliation Hey Yatanogarasu, been awhile. You might remember awhile back when I requested for your permission about using/copying your Navibox for the Mahou Tsukai no Yome Wiki, I wanted to take the opportunity to once again thank you for allowing us to do so, it's still very much appreciated! On another note, I wanted to ask you if you'd be up for the idea of sharing affiliations between us? [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 00:44, October 1, 2017 (UTC) Great! Thank you, it's much appreciated. I've added yours to our wiki, and I see you've already added ours. :) New Page Creation Policy Idea Hey Yata. I am getting frustrated by lazy errors in new character page creation. Users have been not including "Personality" sections, as well as mixing up the order "Abilities" and "Powers". The latter is only minor, but the lack of Personality sections is just annoying. Just today, I've found it missing on Charlotte Counter, Charlotte Cadenza, Charlotte Cabaletta, Charlotte Compote, and Toratsugu's pages. 6 recent pages missing a key section is a problem, and it is systematic. You can refer to my list of character pages missing sections, which would almost double the number of pages I have 'destubbed.' I think a new policy should be created in the Guidebook to require that all new pages to include 'Appearance,' 'Personality,' 'Abilities and Powers,' and 'History' (except in cases where a character has not made a physical appearance or does not have any fighting/special abilities). Thoughts? 04:43, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Hey Yata. Thank you for such a timely response. That looks great. I'm not 100% sure we need to say the whole "don't create an empty section" thing, because we sometimes know the name of a character but the info to fill in the section is not easily accessible (i.e. video game/premier show characters). We don't want those pages being filled in with "Nothing is known about x's personality," right? 06:39, October 21, 2017 (UTC) You are a saint my friend. Thanks again. 23:54, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Speaking about policies Relationships also needs looking at as someone like Luffy who's been around for more than twenty years has met many people, several of whom are in each of the Three Great Powers, please look at the Monkey D. Luffy/Relationships page when I more or less edited and if that is how the groups of characters can be setup ok but if sections can only go up three or so branches can we please reconsider using tabbers you can look for the link on the Monkey D. Luffy/Relationships talk page when I last edited for an example which has been more than a month.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 01:51, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Ajude-me Você me agradece formy edite para o Boo! Semper bem-vindo, Yatanogarasu! Me ajude sobre um, por favor. Babaev ( conversa ) 0:14, 27 de novembro de 2017 (UTC) " http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Hyouzou#Abilities_and_Powers "Embora o próprio Luffy reconhecesse Hyouzou como um indivíduo forte, Zoro, por outro lado, não considerou Hyouzou como um oponente digno, derrotando facilmente Hyouzou, apesar de o mercenário ter sido alimentado por esteróides energéticos e ter suas espadas revestidas em seu próprio veneno". Você poderia me dizer qual capítulo Luffy diz isso? 17:59, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Explosive Page Can you please not delete the Explosive page before Rhavkin‎‎ can read it.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 11:47, November 11, 2017 (UTC) Affiliation with The Promised Neverland Wiki As an administrator of The Promised Neverland wiki, I seek for your approval to have TPN wiki to affiliate with one piece wiki. Here's the wordmark: |apologies in case you can't see it clearly Hope you reply soon! Thanks~! :D 10:54, December 4, 2017 (UTC) One Piece Binge While some people may consider this message spam because I sent it to more than one administrator but One Piece has been around for more than 20 years and this wikia 10 years more so for next year I think we should put a day of the week, or somewhere along those lines, where we binge on One Piece. It would help destub pages, list more Anime and Manga Differences and encourage if not attract more users like Pacifista15, HanataSanchou or Kaido King of the Beasts to destub pages that have been around just as long. I know an administrator's talk page is not the place to discus this but if you can tell me where I could put this (a forum, poll or other) it would help.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 18:55, December 24, 2017 (UTC) What about the binge?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 01:59, December 29, 2017 (UTC) I know it's been more than 60 days but is it possible to still discuss on the forum so ZeoSpark‎‎ can join?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 03:47, March 10, 2018 (UTC) I'll be sure to provide good contributions/arguments when my project is done and thank you.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 04:20, March 10, 2018 (UTC) Redirects When it comes to short summaries and long summaries on chapter pages it's okay to have the same link in both summaries right but should there be a problem if they both have redirects for the same link in either summary.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 16:02, December 28, 2017 (UTC) A Question About Luffy's Relationship Page Hello, I'm just wondering how long will Luffy's relationship page be locked?Fliu (talk) 01:09, January 5, 2018 (UTC) I sent a message to Kage, but Kage has not replied back to me. Is Kage the only one allowed to unlock the page or can any admin unlock the page?Fliu (talk) 15:25, January 13, 2018 (UTC) May I ask just for one small favor? For the info on Luffy's mother and grandmother, could you please move it to the trivia section. Relationships are supposed to explain about personal connections between characters after all, and I think that info is better placed in the trivia section.Fliu (talk) 03:08, January 14, 2018 (UTC) Thank you.Fliu (talk) 04:36, January 14, 2018 (UTC) Hello again, it has been over 4 months since Luffy's relationship page has been locked and Kage still has not replied to my message. I think it's time to unlock the page now. Personality and Relationships have already been divided into two separate pages. Therefore, I don't think there will be any problems with unlocking the page.Fliu (talk) 15:10, January 23, 2018 (UTC) SeaTerror I've been having trouble with SeaTerror over a silly rule that keeps popping in my talk page and edits if you could remove the rule or let users make pipelinks without making a major contribution to the page anyways when I'm done with my project I'll come back to the forum.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 09:58, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Yata, for some reson I am unable to edited the source matrial why is that?Rgilbert27 (talk) 07:18, February 1, 2018 (UTC) No I mean source material when compared to the visual material of a page which is why I could not leave a header or do a spell check I need to edit so I can finsh a project of mine that's been going on since Christas.Rgilbert27 (talk) 07:58, February 1, 2018 (UTC) I think this started after undid a edit by SeaTerror on chapters 100 and 164 please talk to SeaTerror and see what can be done about my current editing problem.Rgilbert27 (talk) 04:55, February 2, 2018 (UTC) You know when you go over to edit a page and can chose between visual and source well visual is now scrunched at the top part of the screen and source is impossible to scroll up with no material to be seen please see if SeaTerror is behind this.Rgilbert27 (talk) 05:38, February 2, 2018 (UTC) I have been using the edit button not the visual editor and the arrow is a pencil now please help the new chapter is out today and I need to edit.Rgilbert27 (talk) 06:09, February 2, 2018 (UTC) That's what I've been trying to do but after SeaTerror I can't seem to acess the source what has happened?Rgilbert27 (talk) 06:24, February 2, 2018 (UTC) As far as I can tell any page I'm having trouble with except naviboxes (I only checked one) how can a computer/browser issue happen so easily.Rgilbert27 (talk) 07:20, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Okay I don't know what is going on but even as a FANDOM user the problem still persists if you could give me your contact information or see what I did wrong the last time I made a edit because I changed SeaTerror's edits with undo.Rgilbert27 (talk) 09:32, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Now it only shows the source material which I can edit now which is not bad but still odd.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 20:39, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Yata, SeaTerror keeps capitalizing Mantra, Sky Island, South Bird and Log Pose in sentences that don't need capitalization and will not let descriptions be used in links can you please stop SeaTerror once and for all?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 22:05, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Not for something like Sky Island, Skypiea is not exclusive to the term as there is no mention of when it comes to Sky Island it means Skypiea period on either page. South Bird and Log Pose are just nouns like Devil Fruit and Den Den Mushi they aren't titles that need to be capitalized and does that mean your ok with descriptions if so please come to the chapter 172 talk page and help me?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 03:47, May 27, 2018 (UTC) Well the time for standing out would be passed considering the series has been going on for more than 20 years and just use proper grammar.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 08:03, May 27, 2018 (UTC) Page Deletion Yo, best be a little careful when deleting pages - my talk page wasn't really marked for deletion, it just had the category on it because it was linked to the Samurai Navibox template which was marked for deletion. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 04:45, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Affiliation Request Greetings, I am Julia an admin from Grancrest-senki wiki and I was wondering if you are interested in affiliating with us. Hope you hear back from you ASAP. Regards 09:35, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Japanese vs English names? Hi! Out of curiosity, why does this wikia use the Japanese names for names of powers, techniques, and Devil Fruits? If the official English names are available from Viz/Funimation, why not use those? This is an English-language wiki, catered to an English-speaking audience, no? DeeeFoo (talk) 21:27, February 15, 2018 (UTC) I see. If that's the case, then why are English names still used for some things, but not for others? For example, Devil Fruits are still called "Devil Fruits" on this wiki, instead of "Akuma no Mi". Likewise, Seastone is still called "Seastone", instead of "Kairoseki". You have stated that you want to keep it as authentic as possible and true to One Piece's Japanese origin, but yet the wiki elects to use the official English names for these items, but not others. I hope you don't mind me asking, but where's the consistency? DeeeFoo (talk) 16:49, April 3, 2018 (UTC) Media Excuse me but I'm going to start a new forum soon and wondering if story sagas are indistinguishable from other media like chapters, episodes, movies or music? Also when the live-action series gets started will a special tab be created on pages related to the series if so can the same be done for pages related to the Grand Jipangu alternate reality if not then can we at least make a section that covers the material? If you can't give a answer then can you point to an administrator who can?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 00:02, February 19, 2018 (UTC) E-mail issue I've been seeing this lately "Your email address hasn't been confirmed. There should be a confirmation message in your inbox. If you need us to send a new one, please click here. If you need to change your email, head to your Preferences page." I did exactly what it said but I have waited for an hour and no confirmation message in my inbox Yes i made sure it was the my e-mail address and yes i made sure it was spelled correct So Please Help Brian Dodd (talk) 01:53, February 19, 2018 (UTC) I checked no I didn' find it in the spam Brian Dodd (talk) 03:31, February 19, 2018 (UTC) MDL Relationships After AuroraOfDeath had become less active and seeing as it's over 100,000 bytes can you have a look at this talk page and see if you agree with the idea?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 18:05, February 19, 2018 (UTC) It's now over 130,000, something needs to be done.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 14:09, February 24, 2018 (UTC) Can you please block it before anyone else adds to it?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 02:02, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Can we please split it before someone else adds more?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 21:06, February 28, 2018 (UTC) Can we move the World Government section to the TGP subpage?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 05:00, March 8, 2018 (UTC) More or less already started if you can join on the talk page.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 05:22, March 8, 2018 (UTC) Sky Island Giants The phenomenon that takes place in Chapter 221 can we put it in the Sky Island or Giants page?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 05:00, March 8, 2018 (UTC) BMP Gallery Since Katakuri is the strongest and the navibox is in the order of highest bounty can the gallery reflect that now?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 03:42, March 18, 2018 (UTC) The SH are a special case.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 04:42, March 18, 2018 (UTC) I could but I'll probably meet resistance from Awaikage if I do.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 05:05, March 18, 2018 (UTC) I've tried, even on the talk page, and still no change.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 05:12, March 18, 2018 (UTC) How?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 05:20, March 18, 2018 (UTC) I can't. The page is protected, more so than the relationships page was.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 05:39, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Hello. In regard to said discussion, Rgilbert won't accept the majority vote, nor is he able to make his arguments clear. Would you mind participating in the discussion to sort everything up? Thank you. Rhavkin (talk) 12:09, April 23, 2018 (UTC) Chat Get in there. 18:51, April 16, 2018 (UTC) I'd recommend just ignoring this Yata as this will end up in a back and forth situation. There was sufficient evidence for both his inactivity and vandalism in the form of witnesses and screenshots. Also, Kage is aware of this as well 19:44, April 16, 2018 (UTC) Or, and hear me out, you actually listen to both sides of an event. Like this wiki used to. 20:43, April 16, 2018 (UTC) There's not much to hear out when you flat out vandalized and haven't been fulfilling your responsiblities for a year. 20:53, April 16, 2018 (UTC) Guess you weren't around tonight. I'll be on again tomorrow night. And if nothing by the end of the week, we'll just have to have it out on a forum. 21:17, April 16, 2018 (UTC) Well, talked to someone else, so we'll see where that goes for now. 18:18, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Ok. Rollback rights returned, or a forum. Your call. Chat mod doesn't matter since chat died a long time ago, and discussions mod doesn't matter since absolutely nobody else will volunteer to keep a close eye on the other discussions mod like the admin who gave me the role had me do. 20:26, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Image Can I upload the pic that you deleted again? I will follow your warning.Whiz Almighty (talk) 11:39, April 23, 2018 (UTC) Artists Yata did you look at the talk page before deleting the category?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 14:15, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Bot I really need to use a bot if you know how to make one or a user who has one I need to do something about a recent move.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 03:26, May 1, 2018 (UTC) creating how do I make my own page on here? Mikepdf15 (talk) 22:00, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Chapter 904 What do you mean no "Chapter 904 again" are you talking about 905 and if you have the time have a look at the Sniper talk page?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 12:24, May 18, 2018 (UTC) hi yata, I know that we've never spoken to each other before but I have a request, so you see I've been banned for infitive for no reason my user name is Shadow VS light, Ive been active a year ago on the disscusion page but then some stuff happened and i got banned for a year by Auroraofdeath ...and here I am now after a year so now im trying to be active not only on the discussion but on this main wikia and so I replied to a blog that one of the users had written (12 supernova) but it seems that the reply have been erased for some reason even though there was absolutly noithing wrong with it...and then I was checking some of his other blogs when I came acros one that had zero relpies so I tried replying to it when i say that u cant make a comment if noone comments for 30 days so then I liked one of his quotes that he put which is "Try doing that. I know I've been far from a positive person at times, but I want you to go to someone who matters to you and tell them you appreciate them. It's a quick thing to do, and maybe it'll make their life just that bit brighter." and I copied it and left it on the talk page of supernova but then it doubled for some reason and I didnt know how to erase it and i didn't wanna mess up his wall so I just left it like that...and I was gonna leave him a message telling him about it, but my internet connection timed out ....and then when I came back I saw that drake had banned me for no reason, this happened like a week ago...so can I please know why I was banned for *20:17, May 24, 2018 Roranoa Drake II (Talk | contribs) blocked Shadow VS light (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of infinite () (Should have been permabanned for making numerous alternate accounts to evade a block a year ago and seeing how's he's been set loose for a day, it's clear that his behavior hasn't changed at all. ) up there is what he wrote..and like I said a year ago was a year ago, he can't bring it up and just ban someone for infinite for no reason...so I would like you to please tell me why I was banned and can you please unban me. I know that you'd think I should talk to drake about it but talking to him is futile he still holds grudges from a year ago....and now is now and a new start shall begin....thank you for listning sir and I hope that you can help...sorry for going on like this. and please do be fair 18:53, May 30, 2018 (UTC)Shadow VS light yeeaaah There are multiple reasons why Drake banned Shadow which includes harrasing people on the discussions, generally causing arguments and toxic behaivior. Dude is literally infamous on the discussions. When he came back the first thing he did was insult nova, oda and One Piece in general with toxic comments. If he didn't change in the entire year he was banned he isn't gonna change and the fact that he thinks that he did nothing wrong only exemplifies that. This is all not even counting the repeated times he made socks to tell Drake off for banning him for 'no reason.' Honestly Drake shoula banned the dude for ferever the first time. ASL Pirates 02:36, May 31, 2018 (UTC) Giovannifelix1 Hi. User Giovannifelix1 keeps vandalising Enel's article despite of warnings of not doing that, which I think should warrant a ban. JouXIII (talk) 11:42, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Request in Regards to Discussions Hey Yata! So I was gone from the Wiki for a few weeks for finals, so I had someone temporarily cover for me in Discussions while I was away. I have been back for about 2 weeks now and I guess someone forgot to demote him when I came back. This is his talk page and the original message where he was filling in for me https://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gray_D._Thomas https://imgur.com/a/vk0NwZl 04:15, July 2, 2018 (UTC) Please review ban Pau_D._Seven has reported to me for uploading pornographic images and placing them in articles. Please review the user's block and change to the appropriate length. Thank you! YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2018年07月08日、15:40:17 Fanboys spotted Lately I've seen a certain paragraph in Marco's page that says, "Marco is one of the strongest characters in entire One Piece series." We know that's not true, because he and his crewmates were defeated by the Blackbeard Pirates in the Payback War. They didn't even insert a legit reference. Can you do something about those fanboys? Try checking Marco's page history. Writer09 (talk) 13:34, July 30, 2018 (UTC) Zombie Names Hey Yata! A new discussion opened up recently about Cerberus, Gallant Hippo, and Bear Skin Rug on Talk:Zombie. Could you take a look for me? Thanks mate! 17:36, July 31, 2018 (UTC) Monkey D. Luffy Hey Yata hope you like my idea for 100k byte problem when you look at the Luffy History subpage.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 21:56, July 31, 2018 (UTC) Hey Yata Could you hop on Discord? I've got something I need to talk to you about. 01:39, August 8, 2018 (UTC) Oka Shichibukai I don't know where to talk this problematic user in discussion so I message you. This user keeps replying smh, facepalm or planso anytime I reply which is annoying not only to me but also to the users. He often insults me like (wow, that's some logic coming from you. Note: It's sarcasm if you didn't get it) or by responding 3 consecutive laugh emojis or more. He often questions me rudely with wtf or fucking if he don't agree with my reply, especially to his thread. I reply for a purpose to share my ideas or theories about the topic. He is the only user who I have a problem with for my whole life when he is in discussion. I can't take him anymore. Help me as well as some users who were hurt by his actions. Ban him.Whiz Almighty (talk) 13:16, August 9, 2018 (UTC) Vivre Card Forum Please try and participate in Forum:Vivre Card English Spelling. Thanks. Rhavkin (talk) 17:31, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Hi Yata Any chance you could you hop on Discord? There are a few things I need to talk to you about. 22:07, September 10, 2018 (UTC) Re:12th Mod rights. I apologize about giving Nova his rights back. I heard from multiple people that they were wrongly removed but apparently that was only one half of the story. As for the form, I agree we should use it. 06:51, September 11, 2018 (UTC) Old blog posts Hi there! Could you delete all my old blog posts for me? They're just old and cringey and I don't want them anymore 4kidsOPfan (talk) 07:09, September 13, 2018 (UTC) Dr Stone Wiki Affiliation Hi im an admin from the Dr Stone Wiki. I was wondering if you would consider affiliating with us because of how Dr Stone is a semi popular series in Jump right now. TheHaloVeteran (talk) 19:03, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Vivre Card References Hey. I was wondering, wouldn't it be better to use only the Vivre Card data book as a reference on characters pages, instead of several from different sources (the manga, SBS, site, other detabooks) to minimize to amount of references? I looked at the guidebook, and nowhere does it say we must use the first source that provide that information. Further more, some characters have multiple references on their birthday section on the infobox, with the calendar from SBS 79 being the more common one, so would it really be against any rule to use one source instead of several to give the same information? Rhavkin (talk) 06:58, September 17, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the suggestion. Forum:Vivre Card References. I took notice at your comment on the forum. Rhavkin (talk) 07:25, September 17, 2018 (UTC) Names from Color Walks Wiki takes some names from Color Walks (Cocoyasi, Foosha etc.). Should we move Fishman Island and Whiskey Peak based on this? I've already opened forum page with scans containing Color Walk spellings. Cdwp22 (talk) 15:26, September 17, 2018 (UTC) I've made forum page here. Cdwp22 (talk) 07:44, September 18, 2018 (UTC) Twitter template needs updating Hey hey :) Just popping my head in to let you know that needs to be updated for it to work. You'll need to change: into I would have changed it for you, but I didn't immediately find a way to look up an account name from the widget-id number. So I wasn't sure which account was being called. -- CzechOut 18:18, September 17, 2018 (UTC) Overlord Wiki Affiliation proposal Greetings my name is Senatedude14 I am a Moderator on the Overlord Wiki and we have prepared the Wiki to begin affiliations and we would like to affliate with your Wiki.I do have the permission of the Head Admin of our Wiki to do this. Here is a link: https://overlordmaruyama.wikia.com/wiki/Overlord_Wiki And here is our Wordmark if it is hard to read we can fix it. Thank you, Senatedude14 (talk) 05:06, September 18, 2018 (UTC) Awaikage Hi Yata! Awaikage went ahead and gave Pau D. Seven's mod rights again without discussing with you, DP, or others first. I removed them from the Discord server, but I can't do it on the wiki 16:35, September 21, 2018 (UTC) The Bot Inspector role on the Discord server The Bot Inspector role gives a user basically full control on the Discord chat's main bot, Gaius. The user can mute, kick, ban and manage different aspects of the server with it. I don't think a user as Pau D. Seven, whose mod rights were recently called into question, should be allowed to keep that role, which allows him to control most of the server. I think this role should be given to a chat moderator or discussion moderator instead. Oda jr. 2.0 (talk) 04:58, September 28, 2018 (UTC) User Rights You're supposed to discuss all promotions or demotions with admins like it use to always be done. SeaTerror (talk) 17:56, September 29, 2018 (UTC) New template I came across this and I was wondering if it wouldn't be wise to have this template as well. Rhavkin (talk) 08:47, October 1, 2018 (UTC) As suggested by User:Awaikage: New forum. Rhavkin (talk) 18:07, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Hey Yata Hey Yata! There is something I would like to discuss with you if that's all right. Can you hop on discord and DM me? I go by the same name. Thanks!ASL Pirates 14:39, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Binge I hope what I said here changes your mind in favor for the binge.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 14:21, October 3, 2018 (UTC) User going crazy You might want to check this out https://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Amandamay3711?useskin=oasis, looks like she need to get banned Joekido (talk) 23:25, October 9, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks, to add to it, this is a person from the Vocaloid wiki, you can read their message on my talk page. I asked for help from Joekido because I've forgotten the procedures/don't know them for here. I've explained who they are to Joekido if you want to read up on them. Long story short; really bad editor, got told to clean up their act, didn't, got banned, decided to sock puppet vandal as a result, claimed none of the accounts are her, played the victim card, when all else failed threatened a editor, then followed me here to threaten me. :Be aware you may have to look out for them, I don't know if they'll now turn their attention onto this wiki, they've had issues at other wikis besides this one and the Vocaloid wiki. Not the best reason to be here talking to people. I apologise, I cannot control the actions of others, I did not expect them to follow me here. So since they've ranked up lots of issues on other wikis, pretty much there is not a need to discuss how to handle them here. Ban them how you want, but do look out they aren't just going to now turn their attention to this wiki. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 23:53, October 9, 2018 (UTC) ::Just noting that the person mentioned to be banned here now has resorted to imitating users... Their very obvious though. Viper, the user she has issues with, has already seen the "Viper1" account. I don't think she will do it to me, but she used someone else's name on our Discord server to pretend to be them. I've told them I don't use Discord and refuse to use it to ensure if anyone under my name appears its not me. They think their being clever, their not really... Regardless I'd thought I'd make you aware of this as their behaviour is a lot more random and stupid now. I'm just glad they've not decided to take revenge against me here because I laid down "I don't care idoit" to them. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 10:01, October 14, 2018 (UTC) Unlock Yonko page Hello, could you please unlock the Yonko page, it seems to have been locked for months. Thanks.Fliu (talk) 19:05, October 22, 2018 (UTC) Affiliation Request I will like to affiliate That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime Wiki with the , here's our wordmark (Toji-san talk:Toji-san|Visit My Wall) Unlock Ryokugyu page Hello, could you please unlock the Ryokugyu page? It has been locked since June.Fliu (talk) 21:22, November 12, 2018 (UTC) Kaido Yata please I need your help Kaido has not been the best critic in what I need to change and there things about the current story I want to talk about with you and other adim.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 23:17, November 22, 2018 (UTC) Diegoblasio I know some of the images Diegoblasio uploaded to this were right for this wikia but under speculations, if the file names were changed could they be added to that page as a gallery? Also I don't know how to rename images.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 08:09, December 18, 2018 (UTC)‎ Hello. I'm an Admin for Banana Fish Wiki. I just wanted to tell you that we would like One Piece Wiki to become an affiliate of Banana Fish Wiki, that way we can work together and can make the community a much better place for new users. You can visit our website here. Website here:https://banana-fish.wikia.com Website wordmark here:Banana Fish word mark DragonKestrel (talk) 14:08, January 15, 2019 (UTC)DragonKestrel Banana Fish Affiliation Hi there, as my friend above mentioned we would like to affiliate the One Piece wiki with the Banana Fish wiki. We have active contributors committed to building and maintaining the site for the long term, and immediate short term with the wikis preparation for a planned anime spotlight. May the word marks be exchanged? S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 19:42, January 22, 2019 (UTC)